castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Zobek's Lieutenant
Zobek's Lieutenant is the loyal servant and bodyguard of the Lord of the Dead, Zobek. He appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 and its downloadable content, Revelations. Background :No one knows the identity of the man accompanying the astute Zobek in his crusade for power. It is rumored that he wears armor forged from the metal extracted from the abyss and that he adeptly brandishes a mystical sword by the name of “Masamune,” capable of going beyond the material realm. :Some records indicate that he is the spirit of a damned general; others that he is a demon that must pay a debt to Death. However, the most popular story is the one that classifies him as the result of the necromantic reanimation of a legendary warrior. After all, it would not be the first time that Zobek used witchcraft to create a powerful armed guard... History While the exact identity of the original lieutenant is not known, his master forged for him a set of armor and blade made from materials found in the Abyss that Zobek collected during his journey through the dark realm. Additionally, he was also taught a number of skills, both warrior and mystical in nature. Enough skill with the sword to match Alucard, who has a nearly a millennium of experience, portal opening, and self regeneration. ''Revelations'' When Zobek sensed the return of Dracula, he sent his Lieutenant to locate him. Instead, the Lieutenant found Alucard, and attempted to kill him during their resulting confrontation. After a long, brutal fight, Alucard finishes off the Lieutenant, and, seizing the opportunity, steals his armor and reports back to Zobek that his father is still alive in his place. ''Lords of Shadow 2'' This character's history ends here: see Alucard. Appearance It is unknown what the Lieutenant looks like underneath his armor. The Lieutenant's armor possesses a skeleton-like quality due to the rib cage designed cuirass. His pauldrons, along with his arms, differ from the other; his right arm is red with a rounded pauldron, while his left is black with a jagged pauldron. His armor is relatively jagged yet smooth with a jet black color to it with red between his "ribs". Abilities The Lieutenant is a master swordsman able to have a lengthy standoff against Alucard, another master swordsman. He also learned spells from Zobek, such as regenerating his wounds, though he is vulnerable whilst doing so. But, the majority of his ability comes from his sword, Masamune. The sword grants him a multitude of powers, such as cutting open holes to other dimensions as a means of teleportation, or unleashing a combo of upward slashes underneath his opponent. Masamune lets him unleash massive waves of energy, and create duplicates to unleash a shockwave of energy. The Lieutenant is also able to use the sword to create a large orange sigil that damages any who are not at center of where Masamune was stuck, He can also throw energy shuriken similar to Dracula's Shadow Daggers. During his last attempt to regenerate, the Lieutenant demonstrates the ability to teleport to a nearby chandelier using a dimensional hole, even while the Masamune is stuck into the ground. This suggests that perhaps the ability to manipulate dimensions is also somewhat related to the Lieutenant himself, since Alucard is unable to use such techniques while using the sword. However, this could be the result of the vampire's relative unfamiliarity with the magical blade when compared to its original user. The Lieutenant is also able to project magical barriers using the same energy as the Masamune. This barrier disappears the moment after he dies after being impaled by the Crissaegrim. Battle quotes *I was looking for a Dragon… but all I see is a lizard! *You're not a true Lord of Shadow. *Come on, let's get this over with. *Come back here and face your fate! *Ha, ha! Too easy. *You're not worth dirtying my blade with blood! *Don't make me waste my time. My master awaits me. *It's easy to break your guard! *I'll never be where your weapon strikes! *You're far from matching the power of the dragon. *Even a human would be a greater challenge than you. *Go ahead! Try to hide now. *Regeneration was the first lesson I learned from my master. *(If left to regenerate) Yes… eternal… life! Enemy Data Trivia *The Lieutenant's helmet is equipped with a voice modifier, allowing Alucard to speak without being noticed. *The Lieutenant's armor may also have some telepathic properties, as Zobek, despite being a mind-reader, is unable to ascertain the Lieutenant's true identity until Alucard takes off his helmet. Afterwards, Alucard is able to telepathically communicate with his father when looking for the third acolyte's whereabouts. *It is unknown how long he has served Zobek. Each of the three Lords of Shadows appears to have at least one lieutenant serving them; with Lieutenant Brauner under Carmilla, and assuming Cornell has at least one among his Greater Lycanthropes. *The Lieutenant's armor seems to possess some regenerative capabilities as it remains in perfect condition despite notable instances of damage. Examples of these include the time when Alucard stabbed the Lieutenant right through the torso with the Crissaegrim, and when Dracula fought against Satan who was possessing Alucard's body. During both instances, there are no signs of damage to the armor in spite of the blood splashing involved or the damage to the armor's user at the time. *In the Revelations game date, the Lieutenant is referenced as the "Deputy". Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 DLC